This application relates to the art of storage bins and, more particularly, to storage bins having identification card retainers thereon.
Storage bins of known types include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,319 issued Dec. 29, 1964, to Mauser and 3,347,394 issued Oct. 17, 1967, to Gould. Such storage bins are commonly vertically stacked upon one another, or suspended on a frame in vertical tiers. The bins are commonly used to hold parts of different types and sizes, and it is common to provide an indicating card having writing or other indicia thereon to indicate the size or type of part contained within each bin.
In a bin of the type disclosed in the Gould patent, there is no card retaining pocket and it would be necessary to write directly on the bin handle itself or to adhesively secure an indicating card thereto. This makes it difficult to replace and change the indicating card or indicia.
In a bin of the type disclosed in the Mauser patent, a card receiving pocket is provided on the front handle of the bin. However, such pocket is positioned exactly vertical or is inclined inwardly and when such bins are stacked vertically on top of one another, or are suspended in vertical tiers from a frame, it is very difficult for a standing person to read the indicating cards on the lowermost bins.